


Dream of Me

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hi! Firstly, I really love this blog and you guy are amazing. I was wondering if you could write Human!Gabriel is caught by a Djinn and in the dream world him and the reader live happily. He ends up having to make the choice of staying with Dream!Reader or going back to the real reader.Warning: Human!Gabriel, former Archangel!Gabriel, fluff





	Dream of Me

Soft kisses tickled Gabriel awake. A warm body snuggled into him as he stretched his arms, blinking his eyes open. Your smiling face appeared before him, looking as beautiful as the day he met you years ago.   
“Wasn’t sure you were ever going to get up.” You teased, sitting up. That’s when he noticed the bump on your mid-section. Your hands cradled it with care. “This little one has been up a long time though.” Gabriel’s brows furrowed as he took in the bedroom. Daylight streamed in from the windows and pictures of the two of you were displayed around the room. “You okay?”  
“You’re pregnant?” It was the only thing Gabriel could focus on. Normally nothing ever good happened when a human was pregnant with an angelic child. Though, Gabriel had lost his grace two years prior, it was still a risk.  
“Are you okay?” You laid a hand on his shoulder. “Is this some weird angel thing? Memory loss for the divine?”  
“No...I just...I’m...I was a mighty archangel. You being...we should be hiding or running.”   
You only giggled at his words. “You must really have had a lot to drink or hit your head. Babe, Chuck blessed the child. Our baby isn’t going to have any powers. Remember? You gave up Heaven for me.”  
“Sounds like me.”  
“Do we need to go to the hospital? Call Cas?” You scooted closer, resting your forehead against his. “It’s okay to be worried about being a father.”  
“I’m not...that’s not…” Gabriel backed away, running his fingers through his hair. “The last thing I remember we were at a bar and some guy was flirting with you.”  
“That was years ago.” You watched him start to pace. “I think it was about two months after that you finally confessed your feelings. Now look where we are at.” You glanced down at your stomach. “I can try to fill in the blanks.”  
“You don’t think it’s a bit odd I don’t remember anything?” Gabriel frowned.  
“Gabe, I’m married to a former archangel and having his baby. My father-in-law is God. Your brother is Satan, which also makes him my brother-in-law. You not remembering something...while weird...is not the strangest thing in my life right now.” He had to agree with that, but there was still something bugging him. An itch he couldn’t quite scratch at the moment. “Shall we begin with how you confessed your love?”  
“Was I smooth?” Gabriel climbed back into bed, letting you cuddle up next to him. “Panty dropping?”  
“Oh, Gabe.” You began to laugh.

Gabriel had caught up that day with you being patient and answering each question. That was about a week ago, Gabriel was settling in now. There was still something that bothered him, but he was too happy to dwell on it much.   
He worked at a magic tricks store downtown during the week, making his way home to find dinner prepared and dessert in bed. Apparently, you had gotten a corgi as well named Trickster. At night Gabriel would wrap his arm around you, feeling your unborn child kick. It was everything he could’ve ever wanted, which made him question it.  
A week later, Gabriel began to notice things. It was typically when he tried to bring back his memories that weird objects would appear. Rusty nails and sheets of metal was what he saw when he was opening his shop one more. The smell of dirty and grim invaded his senses when you put roast duck on the table. One more he even found it hard to move his arms, like they were chained.  
It wasn’t until he heard you screaming his name that he realized what was going on. The you across from him at the fancy restaurant continued to talk like everything was normal, but Gabriel could faintly feel a slap on his face and hear you call for him again.  
“Djinn.” He muttered, setting his fork down. Reaching across the table Gabriel took your hand in his, debating what to do next. There was only one way out of a djinn dream, but now faced with the truth he wasn’t sure if he should take it. The time that he spent here was the best, despite it all being fact. No wonder why many people wanted to stay.   
“I love you, Gabriel.” You smiled over at him, like you were pleading him to stay.  
“I love you too, Y/N. That’s why I’m sorry.” Retracting his hand he grabbed the knife from the table and stabbed himself with it. You were shouting two different things at him as he felt the world collapse around him.   
“Gabe! Gabriel!” The feeling of being slapped became real as Gabriel opened his eyes. You had his head on your lap with unshed tears in your eyes. “Finally!” You hugged him at the odd angle, pulling back as he sat up. “Don’t leave without telling me. Also, back alley seriously? You must have a death wish and-” Your rant was cut off as Gabriel sealed his lips over yours. As he began to pull away you grabbed his shirt, bringing him closer as you kissed back. Your mouths molded each other, lips brushing and tongues teasing.   
Breaking away Gabriel grinned at you. “Thanks, sweetheart.”


End file.
